Paradise
by Xonelel
Summary: .:ONESHOT KnuxRouge:. Rouge wants the Chaos emerald. The WHOLE thing. And what Rouge wants, Rouge gets. No Echidna is going to get in her way.


Xonelel: I recently became familiar again with my Sonic Adventure 2 Battle game after I lent my friend Final Fantasy XII and had a lack of PS2 games to play. My Gamecube's back out of the dust, and I've found a great pairing!

It's called Knuxrouge, I believe.

Enjoy my first oneshot of them :)

Set shortly after Dry Lagoon/Wild Canyon stages. Sorry if it doesn't quite fit with the story, I haven't finished the game yet.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Knuckles rode the powerful air current out of the wild canyon, gripping the three emerald shards he had retrieved tightly as he was blown onto a high cliff. From this high peak, he could see a spectacular view of the area that he had been exploring. The echidna looked up at the sun, and grumbled slightly under his breath. Tails was late, he was supposed to pick him up here when the sun was directly over the central pillar. He turned and looked over the other edge of the cliff, gasping as he did so.

Below him was a beautiful desert oasis, with palm trees and vegetation sprouting from the ground everywhere, and ruins to rival the ones he just visited. Clean water was in ornately carved pools, and it was the picture of an ideal oasis. A paradise, even.

"Why couldn't the emeralds have landed here?" he cursed under his breath.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rouge grinned as she spotted the last emerald, tucked behind a fern near the column of butterflies. She grabbed it and tucked it into a burlap sack, along with the other two that she had found. If that stupid Echidna hadn't broken the Chaos emerald, she wouldn't have to be doing all this dirty work. Of course, treasure hunting was her job, so she was somewhat used to it by now.

She leaped off the ground and dug a claw into the walls, pulling herself and her bounty up towards the top of the oasis. Rouge's eyes widened in shock as she saw the figure already atop the tallest peak. It was Knuckles. And he was holding emerald shards.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Knuckles immediately raised his fists when he heard something approaching him. He didn't even lower them when he saw the figure that glided up to him.

"Rouge." He said stoically. She was a rival of his, no interaction more than what was necessary was needed, as far as he was concerned. It was ironic that she had arrived from something he described as a _paradise. _

"Well, if it isn't Knuckles." Rogue folded her open wings and smiled slyly.

_She has a sexy smile… wait! What am I thinking?_ Knuckles shook his head violently. Rogue noticed and donned a look of concern.

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing." Knuckles stammered. _You, _He thought.

"You know, it would have been a lot easier if you hadn't broken the Chaos emerald into pieces. Now, neither of us can have it."

"That's a good thing, batgirl." He replied with a sneer.

"But I'M not a good bat." She replied. "And don't call me batgirl!"

"Why not, Batgirl?"

"Stop that right now!"

"Why should I?"

_Hmm, he's going to be a bit more difficult to crack than I thought. At least he's talking now. Time to take it up a notch._

"Oh, Knuckles? Why do you have to be so mean? I just want to borrow the emerald for a little while." She pouted, stepping closer to him. He took a step back, gulping.

"Uh… because you're bad. I'm a good guy, I don't associate with bad guys… or girls," he stammered.

"I never said I was bad. Maybe I'm just misunderstood?" Rouge cooed.

"For some reason, I seriously doubt that." Knuckles snorted.

Rouge was getting testy now. She wanted that Chaos emerald, and she wanted it now. Getting a man in the process wasn't such a bad deal, either.

Rouge flew into the air and swooped right next to Knuckles.

"Don't doubt my abilities, Knuckles." She whispered in his ear. Before he could get a word in edgewise, she kissed him full on the lips. _Men are so easy to manipulate._ Rogue thought as she easily pried the emeralds from his hands, which were as weak as a baby Chao's. She took to the air, breaking the kiss. Knuckles groaned and looked down at his clenched hands, opening them, almost expecting what was to be found. Nothing. Rogue smiled, and he saw three emerald shards wedged in her deadly smile.

"All's fair in love and treasure hunting!" She sang, and she tucked the emeralds into her bag and flew off into the sky.

_Damn, she's good._ Thought Knuckles.


End file.
